KingdomHearts3DDDD Wiki:Chat/Logs/22 December 2015
23:57:47 So jj has Skar's attention? ;) 23:58:37 jj always have my full attention 23:58:39 24/7 23:59:31 Aww yeaaahh B) 00:00:04 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 00:00:04 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 00:03:09 /me pets jj head* 00:05:30 *lays head on your lap and wags tail* 00:05:47 your soo cute Q~Q 00:05:53 *pets jj like mad* 00:06:34 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 00:06:38 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 00:07:23 *gives cutest puppy dog eyes* 00:07:27 Arf! 00:09:30 /me snuggles jj like mad an pets her tummy* 00:12:04 *pants and wiggles about* 00:12:32 *eating gingerbread* 00:12:44 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 00:12:47 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 00:17:08 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 00:17:33 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 00:17:35 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 00:17:41 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 00:17:41 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 00:18:11 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 00:18:46 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 00:18:46 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 00:19:16 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 00:19:16 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 00:19:17 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 00:19:18 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 00:20:00 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 00:20:15 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 00:20:28 YOUR SOO FLUFFLY *pets jj tymmu like a mad person* 00:20:45 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 00:20:48 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 00:21:10 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:21:13 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:21:43 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:21:46 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 00:21:50 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 00:22:14 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 00:22:32 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 00:23:29 Skar has majic hands *^* 00:23:41 *purrs in. Doggy way* 00:24:41 only jj get magic hand,eveyone else get gloves 00:24:54 XD 00:25:17 they get cold leather gloves 00:25:26 while jj gets soft warm hands 00:25:57 I like Skar being touchy (giggle) 00:25:59 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 00:26:21 :3 00:26:31 /me rubs hands all over jj face and tummy* 00:27:26 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 00:27:37 *purrs more an pants, wagging tail very fast* 00:28:17 *plays with jj doggy face an her ears* who has pretty doggy ears? 00:29:17 Jj does Jj does *^* 00:29:51 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 00:29:55 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 00:29:58 yes she does 00:30:13 and who has the most adorabel puppy face *plays with jj cheek* 00:30:23 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 00:30:25 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 00:31:31 Jj does x3 00:31:42 I gtg ten x3 00:32:58 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:32:59 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:34:16 D: 00:34:18 D: 00:35:17 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 00:35:28 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 00:35:31 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 00:35:48 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 00:35:49 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 00:37:26 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 00:37:29 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 00:39:01 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 00:39:08 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:39:26 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 00:39:29 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 00:39:32 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 00:39:32 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 00:40:16 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 00:40:19 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 00:40:43 :( 00:41:20 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 00:41:23 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 00:43:12 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 00:43:29 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:43:43 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 00:43:43 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 00:43:46 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 00:43:48 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 00:44:13 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 00:44:30 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 00:44:37 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 00:44:57 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 00:44:59 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 00:45:27 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 00:45:44 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:45:58 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 00:46:10 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 00:46:13 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 00:49:27 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 00:49:31 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 00:52:24 jj 00:52:42 a stink bug fell in my betta tank and it grabbed on to my betta's back 00:52:48 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 00:52:51 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 00:53:01 jj nu here :( 00:53:06 shes here for me 00:53:09 skar 00:53:18 my betta went into turbo mode and swim off 00:53:20 -!- Autumnsquash has left Special:Chat. 00:53:24 -!- Autumnsquash has joined Special:Chat. 00:53:29 lol 00:53:31 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 00:53:34 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 00:53:43 MY BETTA MADE LIKE A TEENAGE GIRL AND RUN THE HECK OFF WHEN IT TOUCHED HIM XD 00:53:53 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 00:53:56 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 00:57:32 -!- Autumnsquash has left Special:Chat. 00:59:41 -!- Autumnsquash has joined Special:Chat. 01:01:35 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 01:01:40 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 01:02:00 -!- Autumnsquash has left Special:Chat. 01:06:18 -!- Autumnsquash has joined Special:Chat. 01:06:27 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 01:07:06 -!- Autumnsquash has left Special:Chat. 01:07:33 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 01:08:43 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 01:08:52 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 01:08:58 im off to bed 01:09:02 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 01:10:48 -!- Autumnsquash has joined Special:Chat. 01:11:13 TTTTTTEN 01:12:15 -!- Mikiu Hatsune has joined Special:Chat. 01:12:20 hi 01:12:22 hihi 01:12:22 Lumi 01:12:27 ?? 01:12:28 something bad happened to me today 01:12:40 Cuddles chased you? 01:12:44 I got sims 4. A game I've been wanting for an entire year. I finally got it 01:12:52 :D and my computer refuses to play it 01:13:22 Super fist of Mikiu *a pistol bounces off of peepers computer* 01:13:44 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 01:13:47 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 01:14:10 Lol 01:14:33 me: *looks at computer* YOU CALL YOURSELF A 5 STAR COMPUTER 01:14:46 me: *takes 2 stars off* thats what you get 01:14:49 Lol 01:15:00 *teen flies at the pc and bounces off of it* 01:15:29 *clone explodes in peepers house* 01:15:56 i didnt do it 01:15:59 dang it teen *betta's tank explodes and they're flopping around* 01:16:12 Lol 01:16:14 Cuddles:OxX *picks a fish up* 01:16:41 Steven: *flops off and does a super flop and hands on teen's nose* 01:16:46 *lands 01:17:11 *puts them in a new tank* 01:17:13 Cuddles;OXX bettas arent tasty to demons 01:17:26 Cuddles:OxX plus I love to eat mortals. 01:17:44 I had my betta in my hand and it stopped flopping in my hand and jumped 5-8 inches off of my hand and back into it's tank 01:18:12 holy shit, gymnastic fish 01:18:19 Lol 01:18:27 he did a back flip and every thing 01:19:51 I picked him up again and he back flipped out of myhand hit something 01:29:25 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 01:35:28 nbloop 01:38:07 -!- JigokuGernoid has joined Special:Chat. 01:38:15 Hi Jiko 01:38:39 -!- Maurice.136 has joined Special:Chat. 01:38:46 Hi 01:38:58 hi 01:39:07 hey all 01:39:16 does everyone have a bot? 01:39:27 how do I make them what do I use them for? 01:39:29 lol 01:39:45 Not everyone has it. 01:40:02 I think I'm the only one on the wiki that has one. 01:40:06 only mods would have a bot 01:40:39 ^ 01:41:09 how are bots used to moderate chat? 01:41:27 I mean what is the difference using a bot or a mod user 01:42:33 only hypercane would know the answers to your question 01:43:07 ok 01:47:22 I am doing some clean up on the wiki. 01:49:21 Oh ok 01:57:26 -!- JigokuGernoid has left Special:Chat. 01:59:39 -!- JigokuGernoid has joined Special:Chat. 01:59:56 yeah 02:05:17 -!- JigokuGernoid has left Special:Chat. 02:05:19 -!- JigokuGernoid has joined Special:Chat. 02:09:35 -!- JigokuGernoid has left Special:Chat. 02:10:25 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 02:11:16 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 02:11:18 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 02:12:21 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 02:15:36 dead chat 02:15:37 :( 02:17:09 ya 02:17:47 Yep 02:18:47 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 02:18:52 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 02:33:45 -!- Maurice.136 has left Special:Chat. 02:36:54 -!- Autumnsquash has left Special:Chat. 02:40:20 -!- Caring16 has joined Special:Chat. 02:40:48 good morning happy birthday may i take your order? 02:41:18 k 02:43:22 -!- JigokuGernoid has joined Special:Chat. 02:44:13 -!- JigokuGernoid has left Special:Chat. 02:44:15 -!- JigokuGernoid has joined Special:Chat. 02:48:02 -!- Autumnsquash has joined Special:Chat. 02:54:31 chicken turkey and salmon 03:17:12 it dead tonight 03:21:12 k 03:21:30 teen 03:21:38 ? 03:21:50 https://youtu.be/5QIGNi9vAFU?t=5m31s < this 2015 12 22